This invention relates to retainer-supported elastomeric seal assemblies and more particularly, to an adjustable assembly which includes a selectable shim feature therein.
It is often necessary to seal certain devices which have interfacial gaps or separations such as certain components of an engine, turbine or similar power train-like mounting or assembly. However, a major problem confronting the designer and assembler is the "stack-up" of tolerances of the various components, often requiring selective assembly and/or customized shimming. This, in turn, can create some very difficult sealing problems because of the varying gaps or separations occurring as a result of these tolerances or misalignments.
Currently, one way this situation is handled is to provide the installer with differently dimensioned seal assemblies so that he can measure the gap dimension and select an appropriately sized assembly. Another technique is to provide a "nominal" seal assembly and a plurality of shims, from which the installer can select. It is apparent though that these techniques create additional burdens upon the installer who must have the various components at hand and assure that their installation is made correctly and compatibly.